1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercapattery and a method for controlling charge/discharge of the supercapattery and, more particularly, to a supercapattery with enhanced charging/discharging efficiency and a method for controlling the charging/discharging efficiency of the supercapattery by using a magnetic force while maintaining charging/discharging stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most batteries currently available in the market are lead-acid batteries, nickel-iron batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, and lithium-ion batteries. These batteries generate and store electrical energy through photo-electric conversion and chemical action of electrolytes received therein. However, use of these batteries in high power consumption equipment is restricted by the limited service life and the limited storage capacity as well as high costs of these batteries.
Capatteries have been developed to replace the above batteries, and supercapatteries gradually become more advantageous over conventional capatteries in the market.
Most of the supercapatteries use a porous carbon material as the electrode and are filled with a liquid dielectric material as the electrolyte. Electrical energy is stored through separation of charges. As an example, graphene (one of the carbon materials) or its oxide are widely used in recent years to produce supercapatteries with a high charging/discharging speed due to the high thermal conduction property and the high electrical conduction property of graphene.
In operation of a supercapattery, electricity is supplied to an interior of the supercapattery to enable electrons to adhere to the surface of graphene, and electrons are filled between molecules of graphene. The supercapattery is, thus, charged. On the other hand, when the supercapattery becomes a path, the electrons move and are released through the path, resulting in discharge. However, the discharge process of the supercapattery is not properly controlled such that the supercapattery discharges rapidly soon after the supercapattery is fully charged. Thus, the charging efficiency of the supercapattery is poor, reducing the overall electricity storage effect and reducing the charging/discharging stability of the supercapattery.
Thus, a need exists for a novel supercapattery and a method for controlling charge/discharge of the supercapattery to solve the above disadvantages.